1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal cleansing agent holding devices, namely containers for a bar of soap.
2. Description of the Related Art
The multiple variants related to various locations for spaces designed to contain soap tablets for personal cleaning are well known in the art. These spaces, which are sometimes an integral part of the sanitary apparatus or walls; as hanging elements, etc, do not always have the property of completely draining the water residues left from the bar of soap by the users thus causing excessive costs and residues from the cleaning agent in the same container designed to contain them.
There is not found in the prior art a container for a bar of soap is configured to allow complete drainage of all residues and to prevent the soap from dropping to the floor by the user, and to protect the soap from the surrounding environment.